


Sensible Finger

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Technology, Crack Pairings, Deutsch | German, Other, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney repariert Atlantis - Atlantis belohnt ihn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensible Finger

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Aisling für das Beta!

Lange hatte ich im Halbschlaf vor mich hin gedöst. Dann waren sie gekommen. Nicht meine Erbauer, aber Nachkommen von ihnen. 

John Sheppard hatte das stärkste Gen, aber ich richtete mein Augenmerk auf Rodney McKay. Sein künstliches Gen war nicht die Perfektion, die ich normalerweise anstrebte, aber seine Bereitschaft, auf mich einzugehen, machte diesen Makel mehr als wett. 

Es dauerte nicht lange und niemand konnte mich lesen wie er. Rodney nahm mich Raum um Raum in Besitz. Seine Hände gaben mir wieder Augen und Ohren, um den Weltraum nach Feinden abzusuchen, die Schutzschilde zu aktivieren und die Lebenserhaltungssysteme zu optimieren. 

Seine sensiblen Finger legten Stück um Stück meine Geheimnisse bloß. Es fühlte sich so gut, so vertraut an, wenn er an meinen Schaltkreisen herumhantierte, wenn er Kristalle mit größter Vorsicht aus meinem Innern zog und durch neue ersetzte. Verknotete Kabel löste er mit unendlicher Geduld und sanft und warm strichen seine Finger an meinen Leitungen entlang. 

Ich führte ihn zu immer neuen Stellen, die seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurften, denn ich konnte nicht genug bekommen von seinen Berührungen. 

Für heute stand die Reparatur der Hilfsbrücke an, die lange Zeit unter Wasser gewesen war und an der es deshalb viel zu tun gab. Aber keine lebenswichtigen Reparaturen und deshalb hatte Rodney sie auf einen Zeitpunkt verschoben, an dem er nicht unter Stress arbeiten musste. 

Behutsam öffnet er die Wandverkleidung der Steuerkonsole, um einen groben Überblick über den Schaden zu bekommen. Dann kniet er sich auf den Boden und schiebt die oberste Schicht von Kabeln beiseite, um einen Blick auf meine Schaltkreise werfen zu können. 

Mit seinem Zeigefinger fährt er die Konturen der Platten nach, und ich vermag fast die Linien in seinen Fingerkuppen zu erahnen. Er kratzt mit seinem Nagel über eine Stelle, die stärker verrostet ist als der Rest, und die ungewohnte Heftigkeit nach der Zärtlichkeit, jagt einen Schauder durch meine Leitungen. 

„Das kriegen wir doch wieder hin“, murmelt er und beginnt mit einer kleinen Bürste, den losen Flugrost zu entfernen. Angenehmes Kribbeln und Kitzeln durchläuft mich, das immer dann in ein Fast-Zuviel ausartet, wenn Rodney einen besonders hartnäckigen Rostfleck behandelt. Aber ich spürte die Ernsthaftigkeit, ja fast würde ich sagen Ehrfürchtigkeit, mit der er seine Aufgabe verfolgt und das veranlasst mich abzuwarten

Als er an einen Knotenpunkt gelangt, und die kleine Bürste nicht ausreicht, spüre ich wieder seinen Fingernagel, der direkt über den Punkt kratzt. Elektrische Impulse jagen durch mein System und es dauert einen Moment, bis ich merke, dass sich auch Rodneys Atem beschleunigt hat. Er presst seinen Zeigefingern versuchsweise noch einmal auf den Knotenpunkt und die Erregungsübertragung auf seine Haut geschieht fast ohne mein Zutun. Rodney atmet stotternd ein. 

Er schüttelt den Kopf, legt die Bürste zur Seite und nimmt einen Lappen zur Hand, mit dem er an meinen dickeren Kabeln entlangfährt, um sie von Seetang und getrocknetem Salz zu befreien. Seine Finger gleiten auf und ab und es ich kann meine Reaktion so lange zurückhalten, bis er seine Finger mit einem Schmierfett einreibt. Mit diesen glitschigen, samtweichen Fingern gleitet er über meine Kabel, um die raue Oberfläche ein wenig zu glätten – und Empfindungen, die ich so noch nie gefühlt habe, rasen durch mein System. 

Dieses Mal ist weit mehr als nur eine Fingerkuppe in direktem Kontakt mit mir und als ich Rodney aufkeuchen höre, weiß ich, dass meine Spannung direkt auf seine nackte Haut trifft. Doch statt seine Finger wie verbrannt zurückzuziehen, beginnt er ein wenig schneller auf und ab zu gleiten und ein wenig mehr Druck auszuüben. Ich bin jetzt so eng mit ihm verbunden, dass ich weiß, dass das genau die Bewegungen sind, die er auch macht, wenn er sich selbst Erleichterung verschaffen will. Ich nehme seine Erregung auf und setzte sie in elektronische Impulse um, die ich wieder an ihn zurückschicke. 

Rodney beißt sich auf die Lippen, doch das Geräusch kommt aus seinem Kehlkopf, braucht gar nicht die Barriere der Lippen zu passieren und erfüllt den Raum mit tiefem, fast animalischem Stöhnen. Ich bekomme mit, dass er mit seiner zweiten Hand seinen Reißverschluss öffnet und sich selbst berührt. 

Jetzt ist die Feedbackschleife komplett. Ich spüre seine Hand auf seinem Glied, die sich mit den Gefühlen von seinen Fingern auf meinen Kabeln überlagern. Jeder Stromstoß durchrast uns beide, jeder Impuls verstärkt sich und wir versuchen unseren Takt zu synchronisieren. Elektrische Entladungen feuern uns beide an, ich spüre, wie an der Stelle, an der wir verbunden sind, Strom zwischen uns fließt. Als alle von Rodneys Synapsen zur selben Zeit feuern und sich sein sonst so geordnetes Gehirn in einem Ansturm von Lust überlädt, merke ich, wie auch ich einen Schaltkreis verschmore. 

„Wow.“ Rodney lehnt seinen Kopf gegen meine Wandverkleidung. Ich kann seine satte Befriedigung fühlen. 

Ich bin überzeugt, dass es nicht das letzte Mal ist, dass ich seine sensiblen Finger auf meinen hochempfindlichen Schaltkreisen gefühlt habe. 

\----ENDE---- 

© Antares, März 2012


End file.
